Wild Eyes
by Shi Okami
Summary: [KakaSaku, implied SasuNaru] WIP Sakura has an experience that shakes her to the core, and she withdraws into herself, becoming a shadow of her former self. It seems that only one person can bring her back...but will it be enough?


Well, this is one of the many fanfictions that I've started in my measly life, but this one I actually plan on continuing and finishing, unlike my other ones, which have all kinda given up on me and retired. I might prod at them again, not sure how far I'll get. -x anyway. This fic is rather dark and angsty, unlike my usual darkish humor/fluff. Along with the fact that this was also my first real attempt at writing something so...mature. ; Yeah, I'd say rape is a mature idea. So please...keep that in mind. Comments/criticisms? Review! And here we go...

------------------------------

Wild Eyes

Chapter One: Broken

------------------------------

The atmosphere in the pub, which was also Konoha's unofficial Jounin hangout, was one of relaxation and companionship, warm and inviting. This was probably one of the reasons why Sakura had felt compelled to drop in on her way home that night. She didn't plan on staying for long, spending her time chatting with Naruto and Gai. Naruto, she was told, was going on a high ranked mission the next day with Sasuke. Sakura snorted when she heard this news, pulling long pink hair behind her ear.

"Well, it'll be a miracle now if the two of you actually get your mission done."

Naruto looked extremely confused, frowning at his pink-haired friend. "What are you talking about?! We can take care of any ninja that gets in our way!" he protested, waving his arms frantically. Sakura smirked.

"I wasn't talking about other ninjas getting in your way."

Naruto blinked, pausing his arms in mid-windmill. "Then...what?!"

"Dobe. She was talking about me." A smooth, rich voice interrupted from behind them.

Naruto whirled around, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke, who had just wandered over to the group, having overheard the conversation. "What are you saying 'She's talking about me', huh?! And don't call me tha-mmph!" His cries were cut short as Sasuke pulled Naruto close by the front of his Jounin vest, crushing his lips against his, slipping one hand behind Naruto's neck and twining his fingers into the short blond hair at Naruto's nape. Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

Everyone sitting at the table fell into a stunned silence. Was Sasuke doing _in public_ what they _think_ he was doing? He was. Catcalls and whistles began. When Sasuke finally pulled away from Naruto, he was smirking. Naruto looked quite dazed, although he quickly regained his senses and blushed.

"You really can be quite dense, Naruto-kun."

Uproarious laughter erupted from the table, and if it was possible Naruto turned even redder. "That wasn't fair, Sasuke!" he whined. Sasuke just shook his head, still smirking.

"Come on, let's go. We need to get ready for the mission tomorrow." He said, turning to leave. Naruto's blush, which was starting to fade, suddenly came back in full force. "See you all when we get back!" Sasuke called over his shoulder as the two of them left. Sakura stood up, still laughing. That little fiasco had made her day.

"Well, I have to go too. I had a long day today and I'm looking forward to getting home and into bed. I'll see you all tomorrow!"

Everyone voiced their farewells, then Sakura made her way towards the door. Her jade eyes roamed the pub's interior one last time, hoping to catch a flash of silver-white hair. She didn't see it.

_Kakashi didn't show..._

Sakura felt her spirits sink just a little. In the past few months, she had come to enjoy her former sensei's company, looking forward to their meetings or their random encounters in the village. He had become her closest friend, even more so than Naruto, Sasuke, or Ino. She didn't mind though. They usually spent their time talking or casually sparring. On one of their many sparring occasions, which wasn't that long ago, Kakashi had suddenly stopped, gazing at Sakura thoughtfully. Sakura smiled at the memory.

"You know..." _he had said, _"If you had just a little more stamina, you could easily pass the Jounin exam...not that you need to, pretty much all the Konoha shinobi view you as skilled as a Jounin anyway." _He had finished hastily, at the odd look Sakura had given him. Then she had almost keeled over in shock._

Me? A Jounin? But I'm the one who's always lagging...

"A-Are you serious?!" _she had stuttered, mouth gaping open like a fish out of water. Kakashi nodded._ "Do..._you_ think that, Kakashi?" _she asked, afraid to know the answer yet afraid to not find out. His opinion meant a lot to her these days._

_Kakashi regarded Sakura with an intensity she had never seen aimed at her before._

"I do." _He had finally answered, tilting his head slightly, visible eye curving up as he smiled._

Quite possibly that had been one of the happiest days of her life.

Sakura shivered violently, pulled from her memories as a gust of cold wind washed over her body; she pulled her long black cloak – which closely resembled Anko's – tighter around her body. A short black tank under a fishnet top didn't do much to deter the cold. Sakura stopped walking with a start.

It had grown dark, deep into the evening as she walked, apparently on auto-pilot as she had arrived in the residential part of the village. An eerie silence and general feeling of unease settled over Sakura, and she couldn't shake it or pinpoint the source of the feeling. She cast her gaze around her, searching the shadows.

_Something is up-_

Before the thought had completely formed and registered in her mind, Sakura found herself thrown to the ground of a narrow alleyway between two apartment buildings. A heavy weight pressed down on top of her, scents of alcohol and an extremely potent shampoo washing over her.

_What the hell?!_

Sakura's mind immediately went into survival mode, adrenaline pumping through her veins, body thrashing and kicking at her assailant, while trying desperately to get a look at the face or any identifying feature. Her attempts were suddenly halted as her body froze against its will. Only her eyes could move. An undeniably male figure suddenly loomed over her face, pale grey eyes – the only visible facial feature – illuminated by and reflecting the meager moonlight. Sakura's blood turned to ice.

_Oh my god. No. This can't be happening._

She tried to open her mouth to scream, but couldn't, as the unidentified man crouched over her, removing her cloak and then her pants. She tried to make a sound, anything to alert the people surrounding her, separated from the silent struggle by a mere wall. Tears spilled unchecked from her wide, terrified eyes as her short black tank and mesh top were roughly shoved upward, exposing her breasts to the unforgiving night. Something wet dragged against her skin.

_No..._

She tried to whimper as hands roughly grabbed her, kneading her soft flesh hard, bruising skin. A sharp tug and her underwear was gone. She wanted to scream in terror, try to escape, anything. But she was helpless, only able to cry an unending river of silent tears as her body was ravaged. And then the pain came.

Something inside her exploded in pain, tearing sharply. She could only cry silently as it continued.

_No...please don't..._

She tried to close her eyes, to block out the images, but she couldn't even gain that escape. She began to crumble, closing up inside herself, letting the world drift away. Maybe it would be better that way; it wouldn't be so bad.

_This isn't happening._

Her finger twitched. Her assailant was almost satisfied, nearing his finish, and his mind was losing its grip on Sakura. With a great surge of will, she broke through, forming the releasing seal, immediately letting loose with a wordless cry of pain, anguish, and terror. A light flickered on across the street. At that moment, the unknown assailant decided that his life was in great danger –as soon as sound had escaped Sakura's lips. He quickly disappeared, darting away over the rooftops and fled.

Somewhere in the back of Sakura's mind, a vague idea that it had been a ninja materialized, but she didn't quite grasp it and it faded. Her brain still hadn't fully comprehended what had just occurred. She began to tremble, tears still flowing, eyes wide, spiraling deeper into herself. Everything seemed so dark now... A figure loomed near the entrance to the alleyway.

"What's going on?!" a gruff voice barked.

_Sounds familiar..._

The figure stepped closer, its form outlined against the light spilling out from across the street. Somewhere in Sakura's brain the figure was identified as male, and she unconsciously shrank back, curling up. Her body scratched softly on the soil.

He was close enough to see now. Sleep-mussed, tousled white hair, mask, one dark and one crimson eye.

_Sharingan...?_

"Sakura? Is that you? What happened? What are you doing back there?"

Sakura only shrank back more into the shadows, whimpering. Her dazed and terrified mind couldn't identify who was standing in front of her, only that it was male and that she had to get away. She scrabbled backwards, fingers digging and scratching into the rough earth.

_Get away...have to get away..._

"Hey, it's me. Kakashi."

_Kakashi...? _Her movements slowed a little.

"Don't touch me!"

Kakashi immediately retracted his hand at Sakura's strangled cry. He had been reaching towards Sakura to place his hand on her shoulder, and his eyes widened as he finally saw clearly what was going on.

"Oh...shit."

Sakura was curled up into a ball on the ground, pink hair dirty and messy, visibly trembling, rocking back and forth. She had on her shirts, somewhat, but nothing else. In her shocked state, Sakura hadn't thought to bother to cover herself. Kakashi noticed articles of her clothing scattered around them. He knelt in front of the pink-haired woman, calling softly to her.

"Sakura...Sakura, look at me."

"Don't touch me! Go away..." she moaned back at him, not quite aware of what was going on or who was speaking to her. Kakashi sighed patiently, moving his body to shield Sakura from any prying eyes that might be watching. Thunder rumbled, and suddenly the skies opened up, dumping rain down upon the two of them. It was then that it occurred to Kakashi that he could have used the Nin-dogs to track the attacker. But it was too late for that now. He returned his attention to Sakura.

"I won't touch you unless you want me to. Don't worry anymore, you're safe with me. Now please, look at me?" he asked again, his voice gentle. When Sakura finally turned her head to look at him, his breath hitched in the back of his throat and his eyes widened in shock. He desperately wanted to reach out and grab Sakura up into a shielding, comforting hug, but something told him that wouldn't be an option for a while.

The look in her eyes...was unlike anything he had ever seen before. They were wide and filled with tears, haunted, terrified; wild with so many raw emotions that he had to look away. He covered his action by standing and retrieving Sakura's coat, which he handed to her. She grabbed it and wrapped it around her shoulders. She was still shivering. After glancing around, Kakashi decided that she could manage a minute alone. He pulled his forehead protector back over his left eye.

"I'm going to go get a blanket from my house. I'll be right back, alright?" He got no answer, just a blank expression with wild staring eyes, so he decided to go. When he turned to leave, he felt something tug at the leg of his pants. Sakura suddenly withdrew her hand as if it were burned. She didn't look at him. "Don't leave me..." she whispered, fear and terror still lacing her voice, but it seemed steadier than before. Apparently she had recovered some of her senses; she recognized him.

"I'm not leaving, I'll be right back. I promise." Kakashi murmured, then he darted away to his apartment, which was the one that had the light on. Sakura sat in the rain, shivering from shock and cold, staring blankly ahead. Her mind was beginning to catch up with her, and the pain, which had retreated for the meantime, suddenly began to come back. She winced.

_It's over. Kakashi is here. He'll help me. He won't hurt me..._

A moment later, Kakashi reappeared in a poof of smoke, offering the grey wool blanket he held in his hands. Sakura accepted it wordlessly, clumsily wrapping it around herself.

"Well...now we need to get you to the hospital, to see if you're ok. Can you stand?" Kakashi asked, hovering close in case she needed help. Sakura didn't answer; she just pulled her feet under her and began to stand up. She didn't get very far, because as soon as weight started to settle on her legs, her knees buckled, pain shooting through her. Kakashi leapt forward and caught her, one arm around her shoulders and one hand at her hip. "Whoa there, easy..."

Sakura cried out as soon as Kakashi touched her, flinging herself away from his grasp and his body. She hit the wall and slumped down, sobbing brokenly.

"I-I'm sorry Kakashi...I...please don't...I..."

Kakashi crouched down on the balls of his feet in front of her again, his expression worried. "Shh...Sakura, it's ok. It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you. It's me. Only me." He whispered, brushing rainwater from his eyes. They stung. He tasted salt on his lips. "I'll take care of you, I promise."

Sakura looked up, her jade eyes blank on the surface, something he couldn't quite put his finger on swimming in the emerald depths. Kakashi was almost relieved that they didn't have that wild look. He wasn't prepared for when Sakura lunged forward, gripping his vest tightly and burying her face in his shoulder; he just barely caught himself from falling over. Sakura was sobbing hard and uncontrollably now. Tentatively, Kakashi reached around her and tucked her more securely into the blanket, then gently gathered the weeping woman into his arms and stood. He was shocked when she didn't protest; she just curled up into herself more, burying her face deeper into his vest. Once he had her secured, he took off at a run, going as fast as he dared.

"Just hold on, Sakura. You'll be ok..."

When he didn't get a response, he glanced down. Sakura was unconscious. Shock was setting in. He cursed under his breath and hugged her limp body closer to his chest, running flat out. He was going to help her; he had promised. The top floors of the hospital were looming into view above the other buildings. Kakashi's feet splashed through large puddles forming in the street; he was long gone before the disturbed water droplets rejoined with the earth.

It was up to him now.

---------------------------------------

Wow. Can you believe that that pretty much wrote itself? I started with the first few paragraphs handwritten in my notebook, and then the rest of it just...came. I created it as I went. But I'm pretty pleased with how it came out, if I do say so myself. :D First step towards writing tasteful lemons. 'Tis a goal of mine, you see. cheesy grin Anyway, since you've gotten this far, you might as well review. It'd really make my day and inspire me to write! Really! Go on, click the button, you know you want to...


End file.
